


Not A Dream

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles wakes up the day after he starts dating Derek he thinks what if it was all a dream, soon he realises it wasn't and spends the day with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Dream

Yesterday had been a huge day for Stiles, so this morning when he woke up it wasn't a surprise that he felt anxious, excited and terrified all at the same time. What if yesterday had been some crazy, wonderful dream and Derek didn't really reciprocate his feelings. What if they hadn't made out against his door? What if Derek didn't want him as his mate slash boyfriend?

He did have a lot of adderall yesterday, but he was sure the previous day's events had actually happened, which meant he was supposed to meet Derek at his house in-he looked at the alarm clock near his bed-shit! Thirty minutes! He jumped out of bed and scrambled through his drawers looking for something to wear. When he found something he liked he chucked it onto his bed then grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Derek 'Good morning :) R we still on 2day?'

Stiles had just stripped to go shower when the reply came through 'Yes, see you when you get here.'

That had Stiles a little concerned as he washed himself with lightening speed, Derek wasn't really the lovey type, maybe it was too much to ask for a smiley face or some kind words on the first real day of their relationship.

Derek was pacing in his house, Stiles was only five minutes late but he was going to go stir-crazy if the teenager took any longer. He was finally dating the boy he had somehow fallen for and after just one night he was already addicted to kissing Stiles. The werewolf had been awake most of the night trying to control the urge to go back to the younger boy's house and watch him sleep. He was fairly tired and a bit on edge this morning, so when Stiles had texted him Derek was a bit hasty and emotionless in his response and mentally kicked himself for it as soon as the text was sent, as if the kid wouldn't be freaking out enough; it _was_ Stiles.

Finally he heard the engine of Stiles' jeep roaring down the road to his house and he swiftly left the house to wait on the steps. Stiles jumped out of his car and ran over to the steps where Derek was waiting for him "Sorry I'm late, I over slept and had to get gas and yeah, sorry."

"It's fine, come in." Derek said a slight smile on his face just from hearing Stiles' apology.

Stiles followed him into the house and Derek could smell the fear and excitement coming off him in waves "You don't need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. The excitement on the other hand, you can keep that, my heart is beating just as fast as yours, you know."

"Okay, yeah, umm, everything that happened yesterday was real though, right?" He had to ask, make sure it wasn't just a dream.

Stiles got his answer in the form of Derek pushing him up against the nearest wall and kissing him so deeply and thoroughly that when the werewolf pulled away he thought he might pass out.

"Wow, okay, good." He said breathlessly. Definitely not a dream.

"So what do you want to do?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked at him, just admiring his new boyfriend for a moment then he said "More of that, lots more of that."

Derek chuckled and it was one of the few times Stiles had ever seen the werewolf laugh "Besides that."

"I don't really mind, just wanted to hang out with you since you're my boyfriend now."

They decided to just watch a movie on the old T.V Stiles had given Derek a week ago. Both sat on the couch, unsure of how to position themselves still being in the awkward first stage of the relationship. Eventually they found a comfortable position where Derek sat casually upright and Stiles laid his head on a pillow in Derek's lap, stretching out on the couch.

Suddenly Stiles woke with a start, the last thing he remembered was the soft rhythmic strokes of Derek's hand on his back, now the hand was motionless on his back. Stiles moved so he could look up at Derek's face; his head still in the werewolf's lap. Derek smiled at him and leant down to press a kiss to the younger boy's lips.

So maybe Derek could be a little lovey. Stiles sighed, content now they had shed a fair amount of the awkwardness in between talking and making out.

The rest of the day progressed in a similar fashion and Stiles found himself not wanting to leave when it was time to go. He almost made plans to come back the next day, as today was Saturday but then he remembered he promised to hang out with Scott on Sunday.

Stiles frowned and Derek seemed to read his mind "Don't worry; I'll see you again soon."

They shared a long kiss and Stiles made it to the jeep without falling over himself. That night he went to sleep with the biggest smile on his face, and the next morning he woke up to his phone vibrating with a text. Sleepily he plucked it off his bed side table and saw it was from Derek, quickly opening the message he read it; 'Good morning :) thanks for yesterday, it was great, hope you have a good day with Scott. Can I come and see you tonight?' and smiled, feeling love, happiness and more excitement rise in his chest.

Stiles didn't hesitate in replying 'Morning :D yesterday was awesome, I can't wait 2 see u 2nite. Thanx u to.' When the reply was sent he sank back into his pillow and sighed, yeah not a dream, but definitely better than any he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this my first attempt at writing Sterek, i hope you like it. Much love xox


End file.
